retribution trailer
by clay342
Summary: this is where the teaser trailers and the full trailers of my entire retribution series will be.
1. devil's island teaser trailer

"Some people see others as a beacon of hope." I said in a disembodied voice. a man with a robotic arm ran through the corridors of a prison followed by a teenage boy and a teenage anthro lioness whom were firing handguns behind them as demonic moans and yells were heard.

"Some of us had bad origins." the man shoots a zombie in the head splattering blood everywhere. The boy nearly trips on a body while lioness stops him from falling.

 **FROM THE CREATORS OF RETURING A LOST PRINCESS AND ARMORED LEGEND REBORN**

[where are we going by treyarch begins]

"Some have had pure souls since they were born."

the lioness takes a wrong turn and runs into a big zombie whom was gunned downed by someone behind it. The lioness shakily looks up to see her savior. No. saviors.

"others had tortured pasts." the lead figure steps forward resting an AK-47 on his left shoulder and holding a colt m1911 handgun in his right.

"The tortured souls that are condemned to damnation come here"

the figure steps into the candlelight as the lioness backs up. The figure is a man wearing a sky blue prison button up shirt under a bloodied overcoat, duckbill hat on his head. His face weary and tired. He had a scar running from his forehead to his chin. The lioness began to shake in fear.

"My name is grim. Welcome to Purgatory. The devil's island.." the man said to no one in particular as thunder boomed and lightning flashed over Alcatraz.

 **RETRIBUTION: DEVIL'S ISLAND**

 **2019**

[where are we going ends]


	2. devil's island trailer 1

A/N: this is the game play trailer for mob of the dead with a few changes.

[gunshots]

"They say a man is know by the company he keeps. Guess that's why they call me a mobster." Billy said in a disembodied voice.

[gunshot]

"i wanted bosses like Sal Deluca to know my name." he continued. "He built an empire of booze and gambling right under the noses of the cops.

[Sal is seen firing a spas-12 shotgun at a group of zombies.]

"Sal rarely got his hands dirty, that was my job. Billy continued in his disembodied voice. "Ice them, burn them, drown them. Anything to make it on the headline newspaper."

[billy is seen slamming a zombie into a jail cell door before putting a bullet in its brain.]

Then there's the money handlers like Al Arlington. If his isn't conning you out of your soul, Al's your man."

[the weasel is seen sprinting away from the zombies colt 1911 in hand with an anthro lioness behind him carrying a fin fal assault rifle

"then there's Finn O'leary. The only guy I know who can cheat a cheater. Had a wife too. Unfortunately she sold him up the river."

[Finn is seen hauling a teenage boy to his feet before firing his executioner point blank into a zombie's skull.]

"And as for Grim? What's his story?" a girl's disembodied voice asked. "Grim? Hell if I know." billy's voice said.

Grim is seen holding the war machine in his right hand and an AK-47 in his left looking at the horde of zombies before him.

"Anyways that's how we ended up here. Alcatraz. They used to call it evil island. Or in this version of Alcatraz we call it devil's island"

(Evil ways begins)

[zombies run through a corridor as 2 humans and one anthro lioness bolted away from them firing there handguns at the horde.]

{it's been so long}

{long hard days}

{they don't say}

{gods change my ways}

[five inmates and the anthro lioness fire upon a charging horde while the teenage boy tends to his Uncle.]

{but I can't hide}

{ooooo}

{and I won't hide}

}Oooooo Yeah!}

{My evil Ways}

["Give em' hell boys." the lioness told the inmates. The teenage boy put his uncle's robotic arm over his shoulder. "We need to move. Is there an infirmary in this prison." the boy asked. "yeah there is. I know where come on." Billy said charging forward never releasing his finger off the trigger of his LSAT machine gun. ]

{I found out}

{the hate grow cold}

{the god rise up}

{damn my soul}

{cause I ain't change}

{change my ways}

{I ain't change}

[the teenage boy is cornered by zombies. He aims his colt 1911 and it clicked. "Shit." he said before looking at the zombies. Sighing saying before closing his eyes was. "I never got the chance to tell her that I loved her." just before the zombies reached him. Gunshots are heard. The boy turned to see Weasel and Finn standing there. Weasel's Tommy gun had smoke coming out of its barrel. "You might still get the chance to do so kid." Finn said smiling as he gave the boy an m-14.]

{So I won't hide}

{Ooooo}

{1 won't hide}

{Ooooo}

{I can't hide yeah}

{Ooooo}

{I can't hide HEY}

{My evil ways}

(base guitar and drum solo)

[grim walks forward his AK-47 resting on his left shoulder, colt 1911 in his right hand. He is joined by the mobsters and the 3 innocent souls as they walked up beside him one by one.]

{Well I can't hide}

{Ooooo}

{and I won't hide}

{Oooo yeah}

{well I can't hide}

{Oooo ouh}

{caus' I can't hide}

[the group of 8 stops as the camera pans out revealing a gigantic horde of zombies before everything fades to black]

{my evil ways}

 **RETRIBUTION: DEVIL'S ISLAND**

 **SUMMER OR FALL 2019**


End file.
